A Deal's A Deal
by Warriorlass
Summary: PrussiaXReaderXAustria request for Kami-chanWolf. I hope you all enjoy this piece, and remember I love hearing from my readers through PMs and reviews.


You've been living under Austria's rule for awhile now, Miss Hungary had left a year back and now you were her replacement. "Miss _, would you fetch me some tea, I fear I have run out."

You sighed, he was always ordering you about, and it got irritating, but you forced a smile onto your face and called out gently, "One moment please, Mr. Austria." You hurried along and did as you were bid.

He nodded, and sipped it, "That's fine, you are dismissed."

You didn't know whether you wanted to smack him for his arrogance or kiss the haughty look off his face. Either way, you nodded and began to leave.

Austria turned in his seat and pouted wishing you would stay and humor him, suddenly he got an idea, "Miss _! Would you polish my piano?" He asked.

You stopped and nodded, and then turned back and began polishing the piano.

Austria watched you while inwardly smiling; you were so cute and so obedient. Yet he knew that you had fire inside that you wished to unleash on him when he irritated you.

There was a crash outside, and he sighed, "Miss _, would you go check on whatever that was?"

"Yes your majesty." You grumbled.

He looked at you with a regal haughty look, "What was that?"

"I said, yes Mr. Austria." You smiled sweetly, and left. When you did so, he allowed himself a small chuckle.

You came to where you and Austria heard the sound and looked out the door to find Prussia gingerly massaging his head. You sighed, "Goose-egg?"

He blushed lightly, "Ha me! The awesome Prussia, getting a goose-egg, not a chance!" He got up and slammed his head on the lower branch. "And now?" You asked.

"N-No, of course not."

"Oh good, then it won't hurt if I did this." You said and smacked him upside the head.

"OW! Ow! Ow! Damn it you bitch that hurt!" He snapped and covered his head.

Then you smiled, "Would you like me to treat it?"

"No…not if you're going to hit me again to 'treat it'."

"Of course not silly, now come along." You said grabbing his hand.

"Vhat about Austria?"

"He'll be fine, after all, he's in no position to fire me I'm too damn good at my job."

Prussia smiled as you led him into the clinic room and tended to his injury.

"I'm going to make lunch, you know where the dining hall is, and I'll see you there."

He nodded, and you went to make two separate meals, each of the males' favorites. You finished and called out, "LUNCH!" Austria walked in and sat down and then so did Prussia.

"What are _you _doing here?" Austria growled.

"Now, now Mr. Austria, you're not going to kick out someone with a nasty head injury who has brain damage would you?" You said giving him that look of pure sympathetic innocence.

Mr. Austria scowled and crossed his arms like a child, "No."

"Good, now here eat up." You said serving the males their favorite dishes as well as a meal you liked yourself.

Austria and Prussia both brightened up when they saw their meals and ate it, savoring every bite.

The meal was quiet but pleasant as Austria and Prussia both pondered on their feelings for you. To which your own feelings were mutual, you cared about them equally. But you would never show it to them. Austria was your boss and he was so arrogant in a majestic way. Whereas with Prussia he was egotistical but you found it adorable when he has his meeker side showing like when you asked to treat him again.

After the meal Prussia said, "Can I talk to you, _?"

"Sure." You said.

"In priva-,"

"NO!" Austria snapped hastily, you and Prussia both looked at him. "You're leaving after you finish your meal." Austria insisted.

You gave Prussia a small shrug, you had no idea why Austria was being a jerk today, well more than usual.

Prussia huffed and when he finished the meal he left. You cleared up the dishes and then you were about to head to your room for a nap when your wrist was grasped and you were spun and forced against the wall. You looked up at the intense stare of Austria; he didn't blush or anything, just poured into your soul with those intimate deep eyes of his. "Y-Yes Mr. Austria?" You asked a bit intimidated by his closeness…

He exhaled and then before he could reflect on his actions he kissed you deeply with a hot passion, his sweet and caring but with a hint of awkward yet intimidating command. He was every bit the princely character he thought of himself.

Austria pulled away and waited for your reaction, before he continued.

You pressed you fingers against your lips, your cheeks were bright red like cherries, "B-But Mr. Austria, this…this is unethical, unprofessional, I'm your servant, you're-,"

"Madly in love with you." He whispered lightly with heated passion. Austria moved to your neck and nipped at your neck, and then sucked lightly and bit down and pulled at the skin with sharp swift tugs.

You gasped with pleasure at the sensations that coursed through your body, "Mr. Austria…"

"Please, just call me Austria." He purred as nipped at your bottom lip, tugging at it, his body yearning with sexual desire. He slipped his knee between your legs, pinning your dress to the wall, now you were officially cornered in, and you knew the only way you were going to leave his presence is if you gave in, and let him have his way with you.

You could see the hopeful scenario play out in his eyes, and he spoke what you had thought, "Just once…let me make sweet love to you. I promise I will make you wish for only me, but if I can not satisfy you, you can go to him."

"Wh-what?" You asked.

"Do not play dumb with me!" He said, you could see the tears itching at his eyes, "I know you care about him, more so than me!"

You opened your mouth just barely, "Y-you think I'm in love with him?"

"Well aren't you?" He asked harshly with confusion.

"On the contrary…I have equal feelings for you both." You finally had to admit.

"Then let me take you first." You couldn't tell if this was a demand or plead, with the firmness of his voice. At last you nodded, as you felt your panties become wet with your desire.

He gathered you up in his arms like a princess and laid you down gently onto the bed, he disengaged your clothes and shucked off his own, and then while kissing you with gentle but firm passion, he straddled your hips and aligned himself with you and tenderly eased himself into you, your eyes screwed up tight and clenched his dark brown locks, mewling with this strange painful discomfort. "H-Hah, ughn!" You groaned with the pain, and he began to slowly pump into you, trying to distract you from the pain.

"It's okay, if it hurts cry, if it pleases you cry, just cry for me." He spoke softly, coaxing you with his tender voice.

"W-Why?" You whimpered.

"Because I love the innocent face you have when you do. And if you're going to go to him, I want to see you like that one last time." He said as he pumped into you a little harder.

"Wh-hah ah- when have you ever seen me in tears?"

"When I asked you to work for me when Hungary was gone and you needed a place to stay and a job."

"I don't-,"

"You were extremely upset, and incredibly drunk."

You nodded and then said, "Well if you want to keep to your -ah!- promise, you'll have to please me as best as possible."

He grinned and kissed you again, and cupped your ass as he slammed into you harder with a loving touch.

You gripped his hair harder, "Harder, faster please!" You begged of him.

He obeyed your orders, and you soon came to your climax and he shortly followed suit, as he cuddled you, he asked, "Well?"

You bit your lip, "You make excellent love to me, but I've never had sex before today so I can't really compare you to anyone."

He then said, "If you and him do it, come back and tell me. Then I can know for sure. Just don't tell him about the deal alright?"

You nodded, and you allowed his warmth to coax you into sleep.

As the week passed you got an awful lot of deep longing glances. So to escape the awkward tension, you went out to the market to buy some groceries. And what do you know? You ran into Prussia.

"Hey fraulein!" He laughed and messed up your hair, you laughed, "Hey butthead, what's been up with you lately?"

"Eh, nothing much." Prussia said tucking his hands in his pockets and strode beside you.

You then rolled your shoulders, "Ugh, I'm so tense and sore."

"In pain from cleaning that prick's house?"

You nodded and moaned lightly as you rotated your neck.

"Vell my house isn't that far, you can stay for a bit and I can give you a massage." Prussia said.

"Oh you don't have to." You said coyly.

"Nah, it's fine, I vant to." He grinned and he led you to his house, you put your groceries in his fridge and he had you sit in a chair, you unbutton your blouse a little so that he can have full access to your shoulders, your sleeves resting along the upper parts of your arms, knowing how damn seductive you must appear.

_Damn what a tease._ He thought as his member hardened. Prussia took some lavender lotion and used that to soften your back. You tensed sharply at the cool thicker liquid, and then you melted at his strong, rough hands that pressed deeply into your skin.

"Ooh…ahh hah!" You whined as the pain from the vigorous chores began to ebb away.

"I vish I could do more, but I can't go farther than this." He said going as far as your clothes limited.

You secretly smiled and then faced away from him and undid the rest of your blouse, and loosened your skirt a bit and laid on the couch, "Here, try now." You said.

Prussia breathed deeply with yearning, blush painting his cheeks. He nodded and then sat on the back of your thighs and massaged your back and unable to help himself undid your bra, allowing him self, full access to your back and the slender curves of your waist.

"Mmmhmhmm…" You murmured in pleasure.

"Oh fuck this; I'm going to give you a full body massage!" He snapped and flipped you over and attacked your lips with his demanding lips.

You allowed him to control your lips, while you undid his pants button and gently stroked his manhood with the back of your hand.

"Man, and I thought I was a horny bastard, you want it you got it fraulein." He hissed with pleasure and pulled off your skin, "Now!" You moaned demandingly as you removed your hand, and grazed his clothed length with your knee. He grunted and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he bit his lip trying to control the uncontrollable urge to just fuck you up!

He threw off his pants and boxer shorts and took you hard and rough and deep, with the speed of a rocket, your pants became fast and heavy. _Gawd damn was he good! _Your mind thought as you screamed with blissful pleasure. "Fuck me! Hurt me!" You begged, your voice filled with hard core lust.

Prussia grinned viciously and obeyed your command and pounded into you hard and fast like a jack hammer, enjoying the noises that throttled your throat as he rocked hard into you.

Suddenly a blast of white light the colors like fireworks flashed in your mind as he found your hidden paradise, your orgasm lasted for what seemed like forever! And damn you to heck if you didn't enjoy every second of it!

"Ah-ah ha! Prus-Prussia! I-I'm gonna-,"

"I know, I know! Me too! Just hand on a sec!" He snapped as he slammed a final blow into you, and you both came with that single burst. He fell on top of you, and panted heavily, his breaths were as ragged and uneven as yours.

"Well fuck me; you weren't kidding when you said you were awesome." You huffed, your face a bright shade of pink.

He grinned victoriously, "Told ya."

You laughed, and then smiled, "I should really be getting back."

"What no cuddling?" He asked disappointedly.

"Maybe another time, but I really need to get back. I have groceries remember?"

He sighed, "Jah, jah." Prussia got off of you, and helped you up, and pulled on his boxer shorts and pants as you got dressed.

He came to the door to see you off, and you slung the groceries over your shoulder and he kissed you, deep and dark and demanding at first, then it changed and there was a spark of interest, of chemistry that set your heart and vital regions on fire and automatically you wanted a second round with him, and he saw this in your eyes and then kissed you softly with deep heartfelt passion.

"Prussia I-,"

He put his hand over your mouth and snapped quickly, "No, I vant to say it first. I'm in love vith you _."

Tears trickled down your face in joy, "I'm in love you too, Prussia."

Prussia nodded again then kissed you once more, reluctant to let you or your lips depart. "Come back as soon as you can jah?" He called.

"ASAP!" You promised.

Then you hurried to Austria's house and composed of yourself and went inside.

"That was a long time to be gone." Austria said with an inquiring look.

You blushed and then sadly looked at him, you finished putting away the groceries and said, "I-I'll continue to work for you but…"

"But you love him." He said.

You nodded, "He's really-, 

"Ah, ah." He said and shuddered at the hideous images that flowed through his head, and he gave you an awkward smile, "Don't, I really don't to know."

You nodded, "Thanks Austria."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He said and kissed your forehead.

You hugged him, and he embraced you back.

"Go to him, you belong with him. I'll await you tomorrow with work to be done."

Tears of joy glimmered in your eyes as you kissed his cheek, bid him good-bye and left for the love you thought you'd never find."

"What a fascinating young woman you are, Miss _." He chuckled and went to play his piano.


End file.
